Load bearing insulated building panels are composite building materials of an insulating layer of rigid polymer foam sandwiched between two layers of structural board. These structural boards can consist of material such as sheet metal, plywood, particle board, etc. while the insulating layer of rigid polymer foam is commonly expanded polystyrene foam, extruded polystyrene foam, polyisocyanurate foam, or polyurethane foam. The load bearing insulated building panels can be used within many different construction applications, such as exterior walls, interior walls, roofs, floors, and foundation systems since the structural insulated panels combine the functionality of the conventional building components, such as studs, joists, insulation, vapor barrier, and air barrier. However, a connection issue occurs within the load bearing insulated building panels when the structural boards of the load bearing insulated building panels are made from magnesium oxide boards. Builders normally face with the connection issue in between multiple load bearing insulated building panels due to the soft in nature and poor attachment pullout strength of the magnesium oxide board, making structural applications difficult without the use of combustible material splines such as wood which greatly reduces the thermal efficiency of the panel system.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method to improve the connection in between multiple load bearing insulated building panels when the load bearing insulated building panels have magnesium oxide boards as the structural skin of the panels. The unique spline that is used within the present invention is superior in strength and fire rating compare to the conventional splines and greatly reduces the thermal bridging that typically occurs at the panel joints with other common connection methods.